Dust In The Wind
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Spencer Reid has lived for centuries. And he doesn't know how long he will live. He promised himself that he would never fall in love. But then he met Aaron Hotchner. And now, the time has come that he always dreaded... CHARACTER DEATH!


Dust In The Wind

Ahmose Inarus

I do not own Criminal Minds, or 'Dust In the Wind'. It's just what I thought of while I wrote this.

Hotch/Reid CHARACTER DEATH!

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid slowly climbed the stairs, a glass of bourbon in his hand. His bright eyes, a warm golden brown, were filled with sadness. Despite his youthful appearance, his eyes betrayed his true age…<p>

He pushed open the bedroom door and stepped in staring at the man on the bed… the love of his life… Aaron Hotchner. The man was staring out the window. His face was gaunt and deeply lined, his hair wispy and white. Reid approached the bed and slowly sat down on the edge. He offered the glass. After a long pause, Aaron took it. He didn't look at Spencer… He just kept staring out the window.

He took a sip, and after another long pause, the old man sighed. "It's time." He whispered. Spencer blinked. Aaron turned and looked at the boy. He took in his soft skin, tousled chestnut locks and the troubled look on his face. "Spencer… it's time for you to go." The boy's eyes immediately widened in distress.

"What? Aaron, no. You—"

"I'm dying, Spencer. There's no point arguing over it any longer. The cancer isn't going away. And I'm sitting here, wasting away day by day. That's not how I want to go. You know that. And I can't stand the thought of you sitting here, day after day, watching it."

"No, Aaron. I promised you that I would be here until the end."

"And now that time has come. I don't want to die like this. And I don't want you to watch me go like this either. We both knew that it was coming. And now it's time. You have to go." He smiled and reached up, gently stroking his lover's cheek. "You'll find someone new. And you'll be happy."

"No." Spencer gasped, shaking his head. "No… No, you… after all these centuries… You are my first. And you will also be the last. My heart is yours, now and for all eternity, no matter how long I live." Aaron sighed, letting his hand drop onto the blankets, and he looked out the window again.

"I wonder what's there…" The old man sighed. "Waiting on the other side."

"The people we love." Spencer whispered, tears building in his eyes. "Jack and Haley are waiting for you…"

"… And I will wait for you." Aaron said, and smiled at the young looking man sitting with him. "No matter how long it takes." Spencer began to tremble. "You know there's nothing you can do, Spencer. And I don't want you to see me die. This is my last wish. Go. Move on to your next life. And please… be happy." Spencer stared at the man, his eyes growing wider as he realized that this was it. This life was over, for Aaron, and for himself.

"It's not fair…" He whispered. "How can I live for centuries while you…" He trailed off, looking away.

"I love you, Spencer." Aaron said, taking the boy's hand. Spencer slowly looked back, and nodded. "But it's time."

"… I know." Spencer gasped, his voice shaking. And with a soft smile, he leaned in and they shared one last kiss. "I will love you." Spencer whispered, standing. He made his way to the door, then paused and looked back, giving the man a sad smile. "Forever."

"I know." Aaron said with a smile. Then he nodded, and Spencer slipped out of the room. He left everything behind, save for his coat, and an old satchel that held all he needed to leave this life and begin anew. As he walked through the house, he paused, and approached the mantel. With a shaking hand, he reached out and picked up an old photo, taken decades ago, when his relationship with Aaron was so new. It was the pair of them, smiling at the camera and holding on to one another, their rings gleaming. Spencer would wear his for the rest of his life.

He slid the photo into his satchel and stepped out of the house for the last time. Then, he walked down the front walk. A moment later, he heard the gun shot. He stopped dead in his tracks, flinching violently, despite the fact that he knew it was coming. And finally, the tears poured down his face. After a moment, he forced himself to walk away. He had no other choice…

Spencer Reid was immortal. He had lived for hundreds of years. He didn't know how long he would continue to live. But he had promised himself that he would never fall in love. But that promise had been broken when he met Aaron Hotchner. And now, knowing this pain in his soul, he renewed his promise.

He would never break it again.

* * *

><p>Inspired by a dream I had last night... had to write it before I lost it. Now I'm late to work.<p>

Never done a character death before, may not ever do it again. This hurt.

Please review.


End file.
